


Addicted

by stardropdream



Category: xxxHoLic
Genre: CLAMPkink, F/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-23
Updated: 2013-02-23
Packaged: 2017-12-03 09:23:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/696762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardropdream/pseuds/stardropdream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She is addicted to the touch, so she will do whatever she can to get it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Addicted

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to the CLAMP kink meme and then reposted to LJ September 7, 2010. 
> 
> The prompt was for Hima to be addicted to touches/sex because of her curse.

  
He bends her over a desk, lifts her skirt. He is a boy from her class, someone she’s spoken to on occasion, as class representative. He wants to be one, too, seems to have an interest in her (or so he says). She is selfish—she wants to be touched, so she lets him bend her over, slide up against her, hands reaching around to her front to unbutton her shirt and cup her large breasts. She lets him, squirming from the pleasure of such a simple touch. She grinds back against his half-hard cock, swallows back a small coo.   
  
He is not the first boy to try to fuck her after school, alone on school grounds, their uniforms still on. He will not be the least. If this makes her a slut, Himawari is okay with that—so long as they continue to touch her. She knows she is selfish. She knows this is the only way she can have it, without hurting them, without tying them to a killer, a destroyer, a curse.   
  
His hands move from her breasts to grab her two pigtails, pulling up. She moves, and his pull forces her back into an arch.  
  
“Mmmm… oooh…” she purrs, and grinds against his cock more until he is completely hard and thrusting back slightly. “So good…”  
  
She trails off when she realizes she does not remember his name—nor does she want to know. He will not be the last boy she fucks, so names are trivial. Especially when they disappear—they always disappear from her, and leave her craving more. He will not be the last today, either. Once he is done with her, she will find another. She is addicted to the touch.   
  
She does not remember when it started, only that now she aches for it. Touching. Not always sexually, but she would be a fool not to use her beauty for her personal gain, even with something as small as a brush of fingertips. It is only a matter of time before these boys will stop coming to her, discover the bad things that occur and avoid her.   
  
Until then, she grinds and moans, to feel those cocks against her. She does not let them enter her, for fear of what would happen to them afterward. She does not do this for her own pleasure, either. Only the scrape of hands against skin.  
  
She slips out of her shirt and unhooks her bra. His hands release her hair and curl down her back, flawless and smooth. She moans, the touch is almost too much, and turns away from the desk, sinking to her knees.   
  
He knows what to expect and Himawari unsnaps his trousers, releasing his hard cock. She drags her fingers over it before sitting up on her knees, holding up her breasts, and pushing the cock between them. She pushes her two breasts together, creating friction, and he thrusts up into them. Himawari watches the cockhead emerge and disappear between the large valley of her breasts as her nameless classmate fucks her breasts. She matches his frenzied pace, moaning and purring out hushed words he never hears.   
  
Eventually, he freezes up. Himawari lets her mouth fall open to catch stray strings of cum while the majority of his sprays across her chest and chin. She pulls away and captures the cockhead in her mouth, sucking him dry, pulling away a moment too soon so cum spills from her mouth. She makes a great show of running her fingers over her body and licking up the mess. He even joins in, letting her suck on his fingertips as he collects the cum from her body.   
  
Once the cum is gone, he tucks himself back into his pants and leaves. Himawari is left alone and craving any touch. Sometimes, when she knows she’ll be alone, she’ll sit on a desk with her legs apart as she rubs herself, pushing two fingers into herself until she reaches her climax. Today is not one of those days. Sure enough, once she’s put on her brat and uniform shirt, the classroom door opens and an upperclassman comes in. He does not hesitate as he moves up to her, squeezes her breasts harshly, and bites her mouth open as he kisses her. She opens up to him, moaning quietly, already unbuttoning her shirt and rubbing against him.  
  
She is addicted.


End file.
